deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Big the Cat VS Bubsy the Bobcat
Big the Cat vs Bubsy is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Sonic vs Bubsy, Two cats that nobody likes are going to duke it out. But who will win this CAT-astrophic battle? Intro Wiz: While there are many beloved characters out there like Mario, Sonic and Link... Boomstick: Some characters aren't as lucky and usually get a shit ton of flack from the fans. Wiz: Like Big, the Cat. Boomstick: And Bubsy, the failed mascot of Acolade. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Big Wiz: Big the Cat is an overweight, cat that likes fishing and being with his best friend Froggy. In his first appearance, which was Sonic Adventure, a group of Eggman's minions kidnapped Froggy because he had a Chaos Emerald inside of him, so Big was forced to save him. Boomstick: By playing shitty fishing minigames! Seriously, I thought Sonic was about going fast, not going fishing! What is this, fishing simulator? Wiz: He also appeared in Sonic Heroes as part of Amy's team. After these games, Big immediately disappeared from the rest of the franchise due to his massive amount of hate and was never seen again for a long time. Boomstick: Good riddance. Abilities and Weaponry: *Spin Dash. *Homing Attack. *Fishing Rod - Can be used to hook onto things. *Umbrella - Defends Big from projectiles and lets him glide around. *Belly Slam *Froggy Rain - Can summon frogs from the sky to rain down on people. *Egg Walker - Big can control a walking tank that shoots missiles and lasers. Wiz: Despite not appearing in many Sonic games... Boomstick: Probably for the best. Wiz: Lemme finish. Anyway, Big has many feats, like being able to lift cars and boulders. He was able to save Froggy from Chaos 6, is said to be stronger than Knuckles who can activate a volcano with a punch, can keep up with Amy and Cream and can destroy Eggman's robots with extreme ease. Boomstick: However, Big isn't very smart, and his obsession with Froggy can get him into trouble. He also is slow as hell. Wiz: Big may be a complete idiot, but you shouldn't mess with him. Or his frog. Big: I think my eyes are broken! Oh, wait, no, they're just closed. Bubsy Wiz: During the 90's, companies everywhere rushed to make a mascot since video games were big. Nintendo made Mario, Sega made Sonic, Namco made Pac-Man, Capcom made Mega Man, and so on and so forth. Boomstick: But then, the evil company known as Acolade created this....thing, which plagued the world with horrible video games. And he's even coming back in 2017 to make another one. Ugh, just die already! Weapons and Abilities: *Gliding. *Can move pretty fast. *Shadow T-Shirt - Makes Bubsy invisible. *Invincibility T-Shirt - Makes Bubsy invincible for a few seconds. *Nerf Ballzooka - A gun that fires nerf balls and acts as obvious product placement. *Smart Bomb - A bomb that takes out all enemies. It's also a ripoff of the Star Fox Smart Bomb. *Diving Suit - Lets him swim underwater. *Lightning Shield - A shield that protects Bubsy for one hit. *Exploding Corn Dog - He can trick people into eating a corn dog with a bomb in it. Wiz: However, everyone's least favorite cat has done some feats over his short career. Bubsy has defeated the Woolies, somehow got a pilot for his cartoon, and is remembered by almost everyone, but not for good reasons. Boomstick: However, Bubsy has a crap ton of flaws. He's arrogant, annoying, is pretty easy to kill, he can't slow down if he's going too fast, he can't swim, his abilities have time limits, and he's extremely childish. God, I hope Big kills this piece of crap. Wiz: Me too Boomstick. Bubsy: What could possibly go wrong? Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Big the Cat was sitting in the Emerald Hill Zone alongside his pal Froggy doing what they did best: fishing. Suddenly, Big caught something and it was heavy. After a little struggling, he pulled it out, revealing it to be...ugh, Bubsy. Bubsy: Hey, what's the big idea, you ruined my pur-fect look! (Pun counter: 1) Big: I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean any trouble. Bubsy: I have no time for excuses, fool! I'm gonna claw-ber you! (Pun counter: 2) Fight! Bubsy rushes up to Big and starts punching and kicking him, but Big doesn't feel anything. Bubsy then tries to jump kick him, but Big delivers a punch to Bubsy's face, launching the annoying bobcat backwards. Big then rushes up to Bubsy and starts wailing on him with punches before throwing him into a tree. Bubsy: Whoa, I'm not feline so good! (Pun counter: 3) Bubsy gets up and pulls out his Nerf Ballzooka and fires nerf balls at Big. Big rushes through them and tries to Belly Slam Bubsy, but Bubsy jumps out of the way and activates his Shadow T-Shirt and turns invisible. Bubsy: You cat see me, fool! (Pun counter: 4) While invisible, Bubsy starts attacking Big, this time actually hurting him. Bubsy then performs a jumping kick, but Big uses his smell to block and elbow Bubsy. Bubsy gets up and throws some more attacks, which knocks Big backwards. Bubsy's T-Shirt runs out of time, which reverts Bubsy back to normal. Big gets up and performs a Spin Dash, spinning towards Bubsy. Bubsy was too stupid to avoid it, so he got hit and knocked down. Big then grabbed Bubsy by the leg and smashed him against the ground multiple times, before punting him. Big then finishes the combo by performing a Homing Attack, knocking the annoying cat down. Bubsy: It's time for me tabby powerful! (Pun counter: 5) Bubsy puts on the Invincibility T-Shirt and starts wailing on Big, doing massive damage to the most hated Sonic character and knocking him down. Big gets up and uses his umbrella to glide away from Bubsy. Bubsy: Where do you think you're going, you pussy! (Pun counter: 6) Bubsy uses his gliding to fly after Big. Bubsy eventually reaches Big and pulls out his Nerf Ballzooka again and fires more nerf balls at Big. Big lands on the ground and uses his umbrella to block the nerf balls. Big then pulls out his fishing rod and hooks onto Bubsy's foot, pulling him into the ground. Bubsy gets up and sees his foot is still stuck, which causes him to get pulled towards Big. Big grabs Bubsy and slams him into a wall, before grabbing the bobcat by the neck and punching him in the face multiple times. Big then belly slams Bubsy through the boulder, causing Bubsy to be covered in rock. Bubsy: You're strong, but it's time to litter-ally blow you away! (Pun counter: 7) Bubsy pulls out his Smart Bomb and throws it at Big. Bubsy then uses his speed to zoom away. Big sees the bomb and chucks it into the lake, before using his Spin Dash to go after Bubsy. Bubsy continues to run until he hit a rock, causing him to fall down. Bubsy gets up and activates the Lightning Shield, which protects him from Big's attack. Bubsy: I can't seem to beat this guy. I gotta flea! (Pun counter: 8) Bubsy tries to run, but he hits a tree, causing him to fall down. Bubsy can only watch as Big performs his Belly Flop, which crushes Bubsy's skull and kills him. KO! Just then, Mario, Sonic, Link, Crash, Pac-Man, Mega Man and Banjo-Kazooie all come out of the lake and congratulate Big for killing the menace. Results Boomstick: YES! He's dead! Wiz: Thank god for that. Anyway, while Bubsy was smarter and had more weaponry, Big basically took it everywhere else. Bubsy barely has any feats, while Big is strong enough to destroy robots with ease and is stronger than Knuckles. Big was also faster since he could keep up with Amy and Cream. Boomstick: And even though Bubsy's powerups could catch Big off guard, these powerups wouldn't do much and only last for a limited time. Bubsy's Smart Bomb wouldn't be able to kill Big either since it struggles to kill basic enemies. Wiz: Combine these flaws, Bubsy's horrible durability, his arrogance and childishness, and you've got a dead bobcat. Boomstick: Looks like Bubsy was in Big trouble. Wiz: The winner is Big the Cat. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Catfight Category:Hipper's Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017